Children of Criminals
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: So Dusk has a daughter and Sanguine has a son. When the four of them are hired for a new job, trouble comes when their kids are paired up together. Problem is, Sanguine's son has become smitten with Dusk's daughter and Dusk's daughter has violent tendencies towards a certain Texan Hit-Man's son.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I don't even really think that anyone is going to read this story but if you do, please review and tell me what you think of it. I thought that it might be fun if Dusk and Sanguine had kids and then they all meet on a job and chaos ensues.**

**Please review! Pretty please?**

"So Daddy, what exactly are we going to be doing for this job?" Raymond-Leroy Sanguine said to his father as they walked up into the office building. The day was cloudy and grey, not letting the late afternoon sun show itself. The chilly, early autumn wind making the few people that were walking down the streets of Dublin wear coats.

"I'm not entirely sure," William-Raymond Sanguine responded as they crossed the lobby of the building and stepped into an elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor. "But I'm sure they'll explain everything once we meet with our new employer."

"I think I heard we were going to be getting some things for a devise they want to build, like a 'World Destroyer Devise.'

"Another person who wants to destroy the world huh?" Sanguine said. He took his sunglasses off and wiped them. Ray-Roy did the same with his own pair.

"Appears so," the younger man put his sunglasses back over the black holes his eyes used to be and looked at his father. "Hopefully this job will be easy and I can go back out on the scene again."

Sanguine laughed, putting his pair on again to cover an identical set of black holes. "You're just like your old man."

"Yep, all of the pretty girls out there, so many to choose from. I can't choose just _one _it seems impossible."

"That's the way I felt too, until I met your mother."

"Too bad she had to get possessed by a Remnant to fall in love with you."

"Yeah, but I think she'd would have fallen for me any way."

"You _are _related to me, so you should be a pretty good catch."

They laughed and the elevator doors opened, the two walked down the hall until they got to a door. Ray-Roy reached for the door knob and turned it.

"I'm going to get a quick drink," Sanguine headed down the hall to a water fountain.

Ray-Roy opened the door and walked into the conference room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, about eight chairs lined each side of it. Other than that the room was empty, except for the girl.

She was young, only about twenty years old with long, black hair that went past her shoulders and she wore clothing that was just as black. Her jacket was open with the collar up. She sat like a statue, unmoving. And she was far too calm. She didn't bother sitting and was leaning against the far wall, legs and arms crossed, no emotion slipping across her face.

But Ray-Roy, taking after his father, put on a big grin and sauntered up to her, "Why hello there Pretty Girl."

Her eyes flickered to him.

Up close he could see that she was pale, very pale. And her eyes were an electric shade of blue.

His smile widened, he stuck out his hand. "Name's Raymond-Leroy Sanguine, at your service, and what is your name?"

She looked at his hand but didn't shake it. "About time you got here."

Then he realized: this girl was his employer. He put his hand down but his smile didn't dim. "So," he said. "What's the job me and my Daddy were hired for?"

"I don't know yet, he has not arrived."

So she _wasn't _the employer.

Ray-Roy leaned against the wall next to her. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I don't get nervous."

"You don't? Not even a little?"

"No."

"What do you think the job's going to be like?"

"Like any other job I've done."

"And how do you figure that? You said you haven't met our employer yet."

"They are late. If they are late on purpose, obviously they want to show that they are in charge here and that what they say goes. This usually means they are insecure as a leader and that they are amateurs wanting to make a name for themselves. I am expecting many holes in their plan and that this job will be over by the end of the week. With the people we are bound to go up against the victors. But if they are late not on purpose obviously they are very bad at planning for unexpected delays and the outcome is the same."

Ray-Roy stared. "And you got all of that from them being late?"

"Yes."

He blinked and they stood in silence.

"So what's your name?"

"Shut up."

"Oh come on Pretty Girl," he went to put his arm around her shoulders but she grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully. At the same time her leg flew up onto his arm, her high-heeled combat boot landing right on his shoulder joint. She shoved her weight downward on that leg, dislocating his shoulder and breaking his arm cleanly in three places. He didn't even have time to cry out before she slammed him into the ground, boot still on his bad shoulder and hands gripping his broken arm, applying pressure to make him squirm in pain. This all happened within an eye blink.

She leaned in close, her hair brushing his cheek. "Try that again," she said in a low, menacing voice. "And this'll be your neck."

Just at that moment the door opened and two men entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Dusk asked, taking in the scene before him.

Sanguine's jaw dropped open when he saw his son at the mercy of a girl.

"He," the girl applied pressure to his arm making him let out a strangled squeal. "Tried to hit on me."

Dusk looked at Ray-Roy for a moment. "I'm surprised that's all you did."

The girl shrugged and stepped back, letting go of Ray-Roy's arm at the same. The way she moved told Ray-Roy that she was a Vampire like Dusk. "Didn't want to hurt him too much, might lose some money because I incapacitated one of the others."

"Wait," Sanguine said staring at Dusk and the girl. "You know each other?"

"Yes," Dusk said, moving to stand next to the girl. "This is my daughter."

"Your _daughter?!"_

"Yes. Sanguine, this is Vendetta. Vendetta this is Billy-Ray Sanguine."

Vendetta looked at him.

"Well," Sanguine said. "Since we're introducing everyone, I better introduce my son, Raymond-Leroy Sanguine."

Ray-Roy let out another pathetic sound. He stumbled back to his feet, gripping his arm tightly. He gave Vendetta a weak smile, "Couldn't harm me anymore than that could you because of my dashing good looks could ya Pretty Girl?"

"No, it was because I don't want to cause you to be unable to do this job and make me lose money."

Just then the door opened once again and a tall, broad shouldered man came in. His piercing green eyes locked onto the group and he gestured at Ray-Roy, "Get your arm fixed. The rest of you, take your seats."

"But-but where do I get my arm fixed?" Ray-Roy cried as the others moved to the chairs.

"Second door on the left."

Ray-Roy scowled and stormed out of the room.

Vendetta sat down next to her father, Sanguine was sitting across from them while the man stood at the head of the table.

"My name," the man said, "Is Isaac Slade. And I have called you here for a very important job."

"And that would be?" Sanguine asked.

Slade looked at him, "Collecting specific gems from around the world."

"You aren't having us steal these gems so that you can give them to your wife are you?"

Slade glared at Sanguine, "No. The gems I need you to collect have special compounds inside of them and once I have all of them I will put them inside of a special machine that will harness the power stowed inside the gems and put it into an object that I will use to gain entry to the English Sanctuary where I will obtain one of the most powerful weapons known to sorcerers other than the God-Killers.

"The reason these specific gems are so powerful is because they have magical properties in their chemical make-up and, put together, the magic based parts will be ignited. Then when they are inside of the weapon I will continue to take over the world. That part of the plan you do not need to concern yourself with."

Slade had just finished his sentence when Ray-Roy came back into the room. His arm was in a sling and he smiled as he sat down next to Sanguine. "What'd I miss?"

Slade sighed, "Sanguine please explain to your son what I just said."

"Sure thing," Sanguine turned to Ray-Roy. "We're gonna be collectin' gems for the boss and he's gonna to put them inside of a weapon that he's going to steal from the English Sanctuary. The gems are gonna power the weapon and he'll use the weapon to somehow take over the world."

Ray-Roy looked at him blankly. "Dumb it down for me."

"We," Sanguine gestured at the two Vampires, himself and his son. "Are going to collect gems that will power a weapon that will make the boss the ruler of the world."

Ray-Roy looked at him for a few seconds, Vendetta could practically hear the unused gears in his head slowly coming to life, his primitive mind processing and translating everything Sanguine said into what he could understood and what he forgot immediately. He smiled, "Okay. Got it."

Slade nodded, "Good. Now," he pulled out a sheet of paper. "There are ten gems in all, located around the world. To get them in the quickest amount of time I'll be splitting you into two teams. One team will be going after the opal, quartz, diamond, agate and topaz." He tossed a file onto the table.

"The second," he said. "Will go after the ruby, peridot, sapphire, aquamarine, and emerald," the second file landed next to the first.

"So what will our teams be?" Vendetta asked her voice quiet and devoid of emotion.

Slade turned his gaze to her, "Dusk and Sanguine will be the first pair," he said. "The second team with be made up of Vendetta and Ray-Roy."

Ray-Roy's grin grew wider. Vendetta felt a piece of herself die.

Dusk and Sanguine exchanged looks.

"Those files," Slade gained their attention once again. "Will tell you where each gem is located. You start tomorrow. Good luck. You are dismissed."

He left the room. Everything went silent, no one saying a word. Then Sanguine reached over and took the first file and Vendetta reached for the second. Ray-Roy grabbed a hold of it at the same time.

The next moment he was lying on his back on the floor, moaning in pain next to Dusk's chair. He rolled over slowly; trying to get a hold of himself after Vendetta had flipped him across the table. He looked up at the female Vampire who now held the case file.

Vendetta stepped over his body and she and her father walked out of the room. Sanguine appeared in Ray-Roy's line of sight and he shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day when my own son would be beat up by a girl."

Ray-Roy groaned and sat up, rubbing his arm. It still hurt from when she yanked him over the table, and from her breaking it. He readjusted the sling then followed his dad out of the office. They got to the elevator and pressed the button.

"So Ray-Roy," Sanguine said. "I'm guessing you're going after Vendetta ain't yah?"

"Yep," Ray-Roy's good mood was back and he was smiling. "No woman has resisted my charms and she ain't gonna be the first."

"Well good luck with that," the elevator arrived and they stepped in, pressing the button for the lobby.

"Don't worry Daddy," Ray-Roy looked at him. "She may look tough, but after a few hours alone with yours truly she'll be all over me."

Sanguine laughed, "I hope that she doesn't get _too _attached to you then, I don't want Dusk going after your neck."

Ray-Roy joined in laughing as they stepped out of the elevator doors and walked outside. Their laughter died away when they reached the curb, the Vampires already gone. Sanguine hailed a taxi and they went to the apartment they were 'borrowing' for the time being while they were in Ireland.

Once they were inside of the apartment, Ray-Roy went to the couch and lay down. Sanguine left to take a shower then headed to his room for the night. Tomorrow they would start their job.

Vendetta and Dusk got to their own apartment around the same time their partners in crime arrived at theirs. Dusk went to the fridge, taking out a flask and opening it while his daughter went to her room, shutting the door behind her.

It was a small room, she admitted. But the apartment was small and it was only their temporary residence while they were here for the case. She was allowed to add a personal touch to the room so she had put a black and dark purple comforter on the bed and moved her knives and daggers that she had collected over the years into the chest of drawers.

The Vampire moved gracefully over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the setting sun's light fall over her room then sat down on her bed. She took out her laptop and logged onto the apartment complex's Wi-fi then opened her Internet browser.

Vendetta felt the monster inside her wanting out. It always wanted out, no matter what time of day. But around this time it became hungrier, more vicious. It clawed at her from the inside, making her become irritated and easily angered; even more so than normal.

She leaned over and opened up the bedside table's drawer, which was packed with the serum she and her father used at night to keep from going native, and took out a syringe.

Once she had taken the serum and the monster quite annoying her she threw the syringe away in the trashcan then went back to her research of the gems. The case file was opened beside her and her eyes flickered to it then back to the laptop screen as she typed the names of the jewels into the search engine.

Vendetta sat up, late into the night, memorizing the information, both magical and mortal about the gems. All of the legends and facts and mysteries that she could find about them she looked up. Staying up late didn't make any difference to her, Vampires didn't need to sleep. Or eat. But sometimes they would, just for something to do or to feel alive again.

She couldn't remember what it felt like to be alive. What it was like to have limited senses and abilities, to be average. But of course she was not average, she was a Vampire and a criminal and a liar. Her father was one of the most wanted men in the magical community and she was following in his footsteps. She was already wanted by numerous Sanctuaries around the world and now was quickly becoming one of the most wanted people. But it wasn't all greatness and respect. She had people after her all the time, enemies of her father's or her own. She was never safe and she was okay with that, it made her life much more interesting.

At around one o'clock she closed the laptop and put it away then laid the case file on her bedside table. Silver moonlight filtered through the window as she lay on her bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers. Vendetta closed her eyes, finally everything was peaceful and she could go to sleep with no Texans annoying her.

While Vendetta had been doing her research, Ray-Roy and his father were in the middle of an argument.

"No, it's _my _turn to sleep in the bed," Sanguine yelled.

"No _mine," _Ray-Roy yelled back.

"Mine."

"Mine."

Since the apartment was a one bedroom the two had to take turns sleeping in the bed while the other would sleep on the couch. The problem was, they couldn't remember who slept in the bed the night before.

"Look," Sanguine finally said. "Let's draw straws."

"No way," Ray-Roy retorted, arms crossed. "I know you. You'll rig it so that you get the bed while I'm stuck with the stupid lumpy couch that smells like feet."

Sanguine scowled, "Fine. We'll have to take more drastic measures."

Five minutes Later…..

Sanguine and Ray-Roy sat across from each other at the kitchen table, staring intently at the other. Their sunglasses were folded neatly next to them on the table.

"This is pointless," Ray-Roy finally said.

"Yes it is."

"Let's thumb wrestle."

"Okay."

The thumb wrestling match ended with the two on the floor wrestling with each other, swearing loudly. One of the chairs tipped over and landed on top of them.

Ray-Roy cursed loudly and shoved the chair off of them then turned to his dad. "Rock paper scissors?"

"Sure."

"By the time they had finally decided that Ray-Roy was sleeping on the bed while Sanguine grudgingly took the couch it was three in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! YAY! Please REVIEW! :)**

The next day Vendetta got up and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then got redressed in her combat clothing. After brushing her hair and teeth and grabbing some of her weapons she went into the kitchen. Dusk was already there sipping flask.

She went to the fridge and grabbed an identical one. Vendetta unscrewed the top and took a long sip of the contents. The slightly dull taste in the blood told her that this was from a few days ago, the oldest blood they had currently. Old blood wasn't as good as fresh but she couldn't let it go to waste. So she drained the last of the blood then grabbed a newer flask and put it in her pocket for later.

Vendetta had a feeling that she would need it to keep herself from killing Ray-Roy when he got too annoying.

They threw the flasks away then left the apartment together.

Ray-Roy woke up the next morning and sat up. He stretched and yawned, a grin forming on his face as relished in the fact that he didn't wake up on that old, smelly couch. His grin widened as he remembered the job and who he was paired up with.

Quickly, he jumped out of the bed and went to take a shower but cursed when he realized that his dad was already in there. Ray-Roy scowled and banged his fist on the door. "HURRY UP I NEED TO SHOWER TOO!"

"HANG ON I'M ALMOST FINISHED!" Sanguine yelled back.

Ray-Roy cursed again and leaned back against the wall to wait. After an hour Sanguine finally came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still damp.

"Bout' time you got out!" Ray-Roy exclaimed, shoving past Sanguine into the bathroom. About two minutes later, Sanguine heard Ray-Roy yelp then begin to curse loudly. There was some banging and a few crashes then his son appeared in the kitchen door-way, dripping wet in a towel.

"Hey!" Sanguine exclaimed. "You're gettin' water all over the dang floor! Someone could slip on that!"

Ray-Roy ignored him and continued to glare at him with those black holes. "You used up all the hot water!"

Sanguine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I guess I did."

"How am I supposed to shower?!"

"Take a cold shower. It's the same thing as a warm shower except it ain't."

His son cursed again and went to storm off but slipped in the puddle. Sanguine laughed. Ray-Roy growled and went to stand up but fell back down, making Sanguine laugh harder. Finally he managed to get back to the bathroom and took an agonizingly cold shower.

Once he was dressed in warm clothing, Ray-Roy went into the kitchen. He reached for the coffee maker but his father grabbed his arm and drug him out the door before he could make anything.

"No time! We're late already and I don't want to face an angry Dusk. And if his daughter is anything like him you don't want to face _her_ either."

They finally reached the park that they were meeting the others at for a brief meeting Sanguine had set up that morning and stopped next a bench. Ray-Roy scowled and sat down on the bench, he was hungry and still cold from his shower and his head hurt from where it kept hitting the floor.

The Vampires hadn't arrived yet so they stood around waiting for them. After an hour, two familiar figures walked over.

Ray-Roy looked at Vendetta when they reached them. "Wow, I can't believe you're late."

Vendetta looked at him, "We're not."

He frowned, than he finally pieced it together. "You pulled a prank on me didn't you?!" He rounded on his father who was grinning broadly at him.

"Yep!" Sanguine said cheerfully."

"You used up all the hot water."

"Yes!"

"You purposely drug me out of the house before I could eat."

"Yes!"

"And made me wait out here in the freakin' _sun _for a meeting that we didn't have to be at for a full _hour?!"_

"Yep!"

Sanguine's grin widened and Ray-Roy glowered, "You suck."

"Ah come on son, I was just having fun!"

"Ya, fun for _you."_

"Can we get on with it?" Dusk interrupted.

"Right," Sanguine said. "Sorry."

Ray-Roy gave a quick nod, "So," he said. "What is our next move?"

"Vendetta looked into all of the gems locations," Dusk said. "And she found that the topaz and Aquamarine are located in the same building in a nearby town."

"Oh really," Sanguine too off his sunglasses and cleaned them. "So I guess that means we'll be doin' this one together then goin' our separate ways?"

"Exactly," Dusk said.

"Great!" Ray-Roy perked up, looking at Vendetta who stood silently next to her father like a statue. "What are we goin' to do first?"

"We are going to the museum the gems are held at," Vendetta spoke for the first time. "And look around, scope out the location and check security. Then tonight we'll make our move."

"Sounds like a plan," Ray-Roy grinned at her.

The group turned and moved back to the street. Sanguine happily fell in step with Dusk smiling broadly. "So Dusky," he said.

"Don't call me that."

"Ready for another adventure, for old time's sake?"

"I would rather _not."_

"That's the spirit!"

Ray-Roy sauntered up to Vendetta smiling. The Vampire was walking beside her father without saying a word.

"Hey their Pretty Lady," he said.

"Don't call me that."

His smile widened, "So how're we gonna get there? Should I get us a cab?"

"No." They reached the street, Sanguine and Dusk stopped to call a cab.

"Then how are we going to get there?"

Vendetta turned and walked across the street to a black motorcycle. It was sleek and black, black like her clothes and hair. It was a Suzuki, leaner and somehow darker than his mother's. Ray-Roy stared for a few seconds then hurried after her.

"This can't be yours!" He said.

"It's mine."

"How can a delicate girl like you have such a big scary bike?"

Vendetta cast a look over her shoulder then turned and grabbed a helmet, putting it on.

Ray-Roy took that as an invitation and jumped into the front seat.

"Man this is an awesome bike!" He gripped the handlebars and leaning back. "Get on, I'll show you how to _really _drive one of these."

"No. You sit in the back. I'm driving."

"But I'll look stupid sitting behind you!"

"And my reputation is gone if I sit behind you. Now get in the back. _Now."_

Ray-Roy sighed and slid into the back. Vendetta settled down in the front and started the engine. He grinned, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Pretty Girl, you don't need to go fast to impress me. I don't want your pretty face to get destroyed after all."

Sanguine and Dusk stood off to the side, watching their children fight. Sanguine looked at Dusk, trying think about what was going through his mind seeing his daughter with a guy who obviously was popular with the ladies.

"Oh Dusk," Sanguine said, deciding to put him at ease. Dusk looked at him, "Don't worry, Ray-Roy may like the ladies but he ain't gonna hurt your little daughter."

"Oh, it's not her I'm worried about," Dusk responded.

Sanguine's smile dropped just as the motorcycle took off at an insane speed that made his stomach lurch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! And Happydays (Guest) I actually have a sequel planned with Val in it! So if this story goes over well enough I'll post the sequel after it's finished. But I don't know what you guys think if you don't REVIEW! :)**

The two men got to the museum a few minutes before the others did, Sanguine annoying Dusk to no end and nearly getting thrown out the cab window multiple times the entire way. They stopped in front of the museum and waited in silence. A nice change for Dusk, considering the ride there.

"So," Sanguine said, breaking the quiet. "Where are they?"

"I hear Vendetta's motorcycle," Dusk looked up at the top of the hill the road went down. A few seconds later the motorcycle came flying over the crest of the hill. They could hear someone screaming and as the bike came to a stop in front of them they saw Ray-Roy, arms wrapped around Vendetta in a death grip as though he was afraid that if he let go he would fall off the bike.

Vendetta casually pulled her helmet off. "You can let go of me now."

Ray-Roy let out a strangled noise and stumbled off the bike. The female Vampire put up the kickstand then put the helmet away and turned. "Ready?"

"Ready," Dusk continued up the path to the museum entrance, Vendetta beside him.

Sanguine sighed and grabbed his son, pulling him along behind. They got to the entrance where Dusk and Vendetta were waiting. Since they didn't know anything about the security or the layout of the building they decided that they would scope out what they were to go up against then break in that night.

The group went up to the door, Dusk and Sanguine ducking in ahead of the others. Ray-Roy held the door open for Vendetta, grinning proudly. She brushed past him and he followed her in. They went up to the desk and paid then went over towards the gem and mineral part of the museum.

Dusk and Sanguine went their own way with- out a word to go find the topaz; leaving Vendetta and Ray-Roy alone.

Vendetta headed off in the other direction, towards the East wing of the museum. She walked among the precious and semi-precious gems and minerals and rocks; eyes skimming the names on the glass cases and plaques. It was mostly quiet in this part of the museum, only the sound of their footsteps and the hum of the ventilation system kicking in breaking the silence. And then there was Ray-Roy.

"So what does an aquamarine look like?" He asked as they wandered around. "It sounds like something that would be blue like the ocean but I don't know nearly nothin' about gems or rocks or whatever else is in this place. I only know about killin' and torturing."

"An aquamarine," Vendetta said, keeping her voice low and quiet as she moved into an adjoining room. "Is a blue to blue-green variety of precious beryl. The beryl group is most famous for the green emerald, which even _you _have to know about." She continued, reciting the information that she had gathered the night before on the stone.

"Aquamarine is one of the official birthstones for people who are born in the month, March. It is extremely hard and known for a glass-like luster. The gem is mostly known for its breath-taking sea-blue colors which range from light blue to dark blue. Its name, 'Aquamarine' was derived from an old Latin expression meaning 'sea-water.'"

Ray-Roy stared at her. "I just asked for what it looked like."

"It's blue-green."

Vendetta stepped away and wandered to the far side of the large room. Ray-Roy went to the opposite side. The silence was amazing. They met up at the doorway to the next room and walked in together.

Ray-Roy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"There it is," Vendetta moved swiftly over to the Aquamarine exhibit. The Aquamarine sat on a cushion of red velvet, in contrast with the deep sea blue gem. It had a slight hue of green in it that was emphasized in the way the lighting hit it. The glass case it was held in was thin, low security. The case was on a small maple pedestal.

Vendetta moved around the case, leaning in slightly like she was admiring it. Ray-Roy saw her hand move under the case, feeling the bottom for any alarms. She found one on each side of it and dropped down, fiddling with her boot like it had come undone but her eyes were on the alarms.

"Simple trip alarms," she murmured to Ray-Roy. "One of the most common systems. Anyone breaks the case an alarms sounds both here and at the police station. Should be easy to dismantle."

"Great," Ray-Roy said as Vendetta fixed her pant cuff back over her boot and straightened up. "Now should we go find our dads or run off and do something else?" He flashed a smile.

"Let's go check if they found the topaz yet." Just then her phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and took it out. 'Found topaz,' read the text from her father.

"They found the topaz," Vendetta quickly responded, thumb flying over the screen as she typed in 'Found Aquamarine.'

'Look around for exits/entrances. Meet outside in twenty.'

"Let's look around," she said putting the phone away. "See if we can find any way windows or openings."

Ray-Roy smiled again, "Sure thing."

They walked around for about eighteen minutes then headed towards the Museum's exit. Ray-Roy hurried after her, barely managing to keep pace with her long, graceful strides.

They emerged into the blinding sunlight looked around. Vendetta's phone beeped again. She dug it out and read the message from her father telling them to meet him and Sanguine at a nearby Starbucks then led the way to her bike.

"Can I drive this time?" Ray-Roy asked as she put on a helmet.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He sighed and climbed warily on behind her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen, praying that he would make it to the coffee shop alive. The engine roared to life and they took off, making him yelp in shock and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk and Sanguine arrived at Starbucks and found Vendetta sitting casually in a chair at a small table. She was sipping a small cup of coffee, looking at nothing particular. Dusk sat down next to her and Sanguine pulled up a chair across from them.

Suddenly a thought hit the Texan, "Where's Ray-Roy?"

"Bathroom," Vendetta responded, taking another sip from her coffee. She picked up the newspaper she had been reading and ignored the gazes of men looking at her.

Sanguine looked at Dusk. "'Bathroom' ain't some kind of code for 'Dead in a ditch' right?"

This comment made both Vampires look at him and raise an eyebrow. Just then, the missing member of their group came sauntering up. He smiled at Vendetta, who ignored him, and nodded at the other two.

"Ray-Roy!" Sanguine exclaimed as his son sat down on the other side of Vendetta. "I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"He almost was," Vendetta didn't look up as she spoke.

Sanguine frowned, "You are treating her well, right?"

"Of course!" Ray-Roy said indignantly. "Did you really think I was going to beat her up or something?"

"No, I was worried about you being beat up by _her _then dumped somewhere to die."

"That sounds like something she'd do," Dusk said.

"I did do that once," Vendetta took another sip from her cup.

The Texans looked at each other.

"So did you find anything?" Dusk asked, steering the conversation back to the job.

"The Aquamarine has two standard alarms set onto the case itself," she said. "And I'm sure we're going to encounter guards along with the building's security system. I don't expect it to be that difficult to dismantle though."

"I saw some skylights we could possibly use as an entrance," Sanguine added. "And some large vents we could climb through."

Ray-Roy nodded. "Security doesn't see that tight."

"This should be pretty straightforward then," Sanguine said. "Get in, nab the gems then get the heck outta there and go our separate ways."

"Exactly," Dusk said.

Vendetta put the paper down and stood up, her coffee gone. "If that is the plan and we do not need to see each other for the rest of the day I have another job to do." She turned to walk away.

"I could escort you," Ray-Roy said.

"We'll be seeing enough of each other for the next few days," she responded. "I want to spend as much time away from you as possible before that."

She walked across the street to her motorcycle and sat down on it. She put the helmet on and started it and zoomed off down the street. Dusk stood and walked in the opposite direction.

Sanguine looked at Ray-Roy. "Wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure."

They spent the day each doing different things. Dusk had wandered off to who-knows-where. Vendetta was busy doing the 'Job' and the Texans were aimlessly walking around stealing and grabbing things as they went.

"Hey, we gotta get our practice before the big night." Ray-Roy said as he snagged a muffin off a table and took a bite out of it.

"Ray-Roy!" Sanguine exclaimed.

"What?" Rat-Roy asked with his mouth full.

"I wanted one!"

"Well get your own, I ain't gettin' it for ya."

"Fine, I'll be taking this then." Sanguine leaned over and plucked the muffin out of Ray-Roy's hand right when he was about to take another bite out of it.

"Hey!" Ray-Roy could only watch in dismay as his father happily began to eat his muffin. "Give it back!"

"No!"

This resulted in a struggle on the ground, both gripping the muffin and bumping into people as they yelled and cursed and wrestled. A shadow fell over them and they looked up at Dusk.

The Vampire raised an eyebrow, his hands were in his jacket pockets and he stood unnaturally still as he looked down at him.

"Hi Dusk," Sanguine said trying a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my muffin back," Ray-Roy growled, glaring at Sanguine.

"Hey, you're the one who wouldn't get me one in the first place."

"Well ya shouldha just gotten one yerself ya lazy cow."

"Do ya _want_ a concussion?"

"I'll buy you _both _a new muffin if it'll get you to shut up," Dusk said.

Sanguine looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

"No."

He scowled and stood up brushing himself off. Ray-Roy did the same then looked down and groaned. "My muffin's dead."

They looked and, sure enough, Ray-Roy's banana nut muffin lay smashed on the ground. It hadn't stood a chance. While they had been wrestling, the men hadn't noticed that the muffin had been dropped and they had rolled right over it.

"Oh," Sanguine said. "Oops."

Ray-Roy scowled, "Great. Now what am I supposed eat?"

"Don't know, don't care." Dusk turned and began to walk away. The Texans scrambled up after him.

"Don't follow me," Dusk said.

"Aw come on, we're bored." Sanguine hurried to his side. "And why did ya come over if you didn't want us to follow ya?"

"I was curious to see exactly what you were fighting over. Now go away."

They never did. And by the time it was nightfall Dusk was ready to kill both Sanguine and Ray-Roy, regardless if they needed both annoying Texans to finish their jobs or a decrease in payment.

Dusk had taken his serum already so he was under control when they had once again arrived at the museum. Vendetta materialized out of the shadows as they approached and waited until they were next to her before speaking.

"I checked what we're up against," she said. "Two guards at each door way, three doorways in the main hall. We should expect a few extra guards around the building."

Sanguine nodded, "We'll break in together then go our separate ways and meet up at the park down the street."

"Sounds like a plan," Ray-Roy smiled.

"Let's go then," Dusk turned and began to walk away. Vendetta fell in step beside him and the Texans followed. Dusk knelt down and began to disable the security system.

Vendetta flattened herself against the building and looked into the window then ducked back.

"Two security guards at each door, including the main entryway; six guards in all. Just like I said," she reported.

There was a soft 'pop!' noise as Dusk finished disabling the security system. "Let's go."

Ray-Roy went to the door. He put his hand on the door knob then twisted his wrist. The lock clicked as it was unlocked and he pushed the door open. Sanguine moved swiftly over to the first guard, wrapping an arm around his throat. He held the hold until the guard went limp. Dusk did the same to the other guard then. They laid the bodies on the ground and they continued

"Okay, Sanguine. You and I are going to go to the west wing where the diamond is. Ray-Roy, you and Vendetta are going to the east wing for the aquamarine.

Ray-Roy nodded and turned to Vendetta but saw that she had already left. Sanguine shook his head, amused as his son ran off after the female Vampire and to Dusk only to find him gone as well. He cursed and ran after the Vampire, finding him already working on disabling the alarm on the case.

Unlike the Aquamarine, the Topaz case only had one security alarm and the glass was thicker. The blue-ish gem sat inside of a large case with eleven other gems on white velvet cushioning. A large light hung above the exhibit, made to shine down on the gems in a way to make them shine in the most appealing way.

Sanguine walked over to Dusk just as the Vampire disabled the alarm. "Get on the other side," Dusk said and Sanguine moved to the other end. They lifted the lid together and Sanguine reached in to take the Topaz.

After the gem was put safely into the small bag they had brought to keep the jewels in after they had collected them, they lowered the lid back down. Just as the case was relocked an ear splitting noise echoed throughout the Museum.

Sanguine cursed, Ray-Roy or Vendetta must have tripped an alarm. He hoped it was the latter.

Dusk took off towards where the others had gone. Sanguine right on his heels. They turned the corner to the main hall just as Vendetta and Ray-Roy came hurtling around the opposite corner.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sanguine yelled.

**Pleas, please, PLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ray-Roy turned to look at Vendetta and scowled when he saw her already gone. He hurried off towards where the Aquamarine was, footsteps echoing slightly as he walked. The blond Texan found the two guards that had been stationed at the doorway to the East wing of the gems, minerals and rocks both unconscious and slumped against the ground. Knowing what happened here, he continued onto where the Aquamarine's display case was.

He found Vendetta crouched next to the case, already working on one of the alarms. "Hey Pretty Lady," he smiled.

"Shut up and start on the second alarm." She didn't look up as she said this.

Ray-Roy ignored the sharpness and settled down across from her, still smiling. Without a word, Vendetta took out a second set of pliers, identical to the ones she was using, and slid them across the floor over to him. He picked them up and began to take the alarm apart.

As he worked, he glanced over at Vendetta. "Nice plier work."

"Shut up and keep working."

The blond laughed quietly, going back to pulling wires apart. "Pretty Lady, you sure know what you're doing."

"I'm supposed to."

"Well you're doin' a dang good job of it."

They went back to working in silence for another few moments. Vendetta finished her alarm and was waiting on him. He cursed.

"I always get this part confused, red wire or black wire. Red, black. Red, black."

Vendetta growled and leaned over to take the pliers away from him, "Let me do it."

"No, I think I remember now," Ray-Roy grabbed the black wire and snipped it.

Immediately alarms began to blare and the pounding of the Museum guards' boots sounded on the laminated floors as they rushed to where the alarm was coming from.

Vendetta cursed, leaping to her feet. She was torn between ripping Ray-Roy's head off for such a stupid act and grabbing the gem then making a break for it. Luckily her common sense won out against her anger.

"Screw this," she snarled and punched right through the glass case. Ignoring the pain in her hand and lower forearm, she grabbed the Aquamarine and sprinted for the exit.

Ray-Roy jumped up after Vendetta, he stared as she punched through the glass then chased after her through the corridors where they saw Dusk and Sanguine running towards them from the other way.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sanguine yelled.

"You idiot of a son tripped the alarm and has the whole building going after us," Vendetta snarled as they met up and continued towards the main hall.

Sanguine cursed, "Ray-Roy, why do you _always _set off the dang alarms?"

Ray-Roy scowled as they ran, "Well it ain't my fault for not gettin' hired for more thievin' jobs instead of killin'."

They reached the main hall only to see the doors locked down. Dusk cursed.

"How're we gonna get out?" Ray-Roy said.

"Head up!" Sanguine yelled as the guards' footsteps became louder. They bolted towards the staircase off to their right and tore upstairs, reaching the second floor as the first guard ran into the main hall.

There was a shout then a bullet whizzed by Ray-Roy's ear making him yelp. They continued to run down the hall until they reached a dead end. Dusk cursed again.

"Great, _now_ what do we do?" Sanguine snapped.

Vendetta narrowed her eyes, figuring out what to do. Doors were not an option but windows…..

She looked over and saw a large window of to her left. It took not even a second to figure out what to do. "Follow me," she called out as she sprinted at the window. She ducked her head and smashed through the window.

The glass shattered and she easily flipped herself like a cat, landing gracefully on her feet. The bottom of her coat fell back around her calves as she straightened up in time to see her father doing the same. Sanguine landed next to her, rolling slightly as he cursed loudly before standing back up.

But something must have gone wrong when Ray-Roy jumped because he landed on his face with a loud 'Thump!' Sanguine scowled and hauled him back to his feet. The group raced towards the park they had agreed to meet up at a few blocks away then finally stopped running.

Sanguine and Ray-Roy were slightly out of breath but the Vampires seemed unfazed, although slightly enraged.

"This," Vendetta hissed once the two had caught their breath. "Is all _your _fault."

"What me?" Ray-Roy said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Don't play stupid," Vendetta continued, fire and ice in her eyes. "You know what you did."

"I'm not playing anything! And I don't know what I did."

"You set off the alarm!" She snarled, "If you hadn't been so stupid and let me cut the right wire we wouldn't have had to jump out of a two story building, of course that does not faze me in the slightest, but still. We were supposed to do this quietly. Get in, nab the gems then get out without raising the alarms and yet you did."

She seemed to finally be calming down but by the time she had finished Ray-Roy did look slightly guilty. Sanguine scowled, "Ray-Roy, I think I need to teach you about alarms again."

"Not now," Dusk said. "We have to head out tomorrow to get the rest of the gems. I'm sure that Vendetta can teach you about which wires to cut and not. Now let's go back to where we're staying for the night, we need to get up early for our planes."

With that, Dusk turned and walked away. Vendetta followed after a few seconds leaving the other two alone. They walked out of the park and turned a corner, Vendetta had left her motorcycle at the apartment, knowing that if something went wrong she wouldn't have to go back to get it. Once they had turned the corner, Dusk smelled something familiar. Blood, and not just anyone's blood.

He turned his head and looked at Vendetta. He noticed how she was holding her right arm inside of her coat, close to her body. Without saying anything he stopped and spun her to face him.

Before she could protest, Dusk grabbed her arm and pulled it out from her coat. Sure enough, her entire hand up to her forearm was covered in blood, bits of glass still sticking out of wounds in some places.

"Vendetta what happened?!"

She snarled and yanked her arm back, stepping away from him at the same time and shielding it with her body. "When Ray-Roy tripped the alarm I didn't have time to be nice to the case," she growled. "I have the gem and I'll fix my arm tonight, okay. You don't need to worry about me."

Dusk observed her for a moment then stepped over and gently touched her bad arm. She didn't respond and he once again pulled her arm out to see it better. He turned it over only to see the same thing. Her hand was still in a fist and he pried her fingers open to reveal a bloody Aquamarine.

"I told you I got it," she said.

Dusk took the gem and put it into the bag with the Topaz then looked back at her arm. He grabbed a piece of glass and pulled it out. Vendetta didn't say anything or do anything as he pulled the glass pieces out, one by one. After they were all removed, he threw them into a nearby garbage can.

Vendetta tucked her arm back into her jacket. Knowing they couldn't do anymore about it, they continued back to the apartment they were staying at. Once inside, she took her coat off and grabbed a stone out her room then went to the bathroom. She filled the sink up with water and put the stone in, waiting a minute to let it dissolve, than put her arm in.

"Make sure you do that for your shoulder too."

Vendetta looked up at the mirror and saw her dad looking into the bathroom at her. She moved slightly to see her shoulder and cursed. Her entire shoulder was black, blue and yellow from smashing through that window to escape the Museum. She took her arm out of the water and drained the sink then rinsed her arm and dried it off with a towel.

The cuts from the glass were healed and she was left with some faint bruises that would be gone by morning. She went back to her room and grabbed another rock and some clothes then headed back to the bathroom where she took a bath, dissolving the rock and letting it heal her shoulder.

After the bath, she checked herself in the mirror one more time. Satisfied that there were no more bruises or injuries anywhere else on her body, she dressed in a loose, sleeveless shirt and sweat pants then threw her jacket into the washer downstairs to get rid of the blood and laid down on her bed and checked the time. Two in the morning, may as well sleep the next four hours away.

Meanwhile…

Luckily, Sanguine and Ray-Roy remembered who had slept where the night before so they didn't have another repeat of the night before. But Sanguine did admonish his son the entire way home about alarms and making Vampires angry. "Especially the spawn of Dusk Ray-Roy," Sanguine said. "You do _not_ want either of them mad at you. I swear if you make them mad it'll be the last anyone hears of ya."

Ray-Roy nodded glumly, "Yes daddy."

"Good boy, now get some sleep. I advise you to be on time for doing what you did tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ray-Roy went through his morning routine as quickly as possible then threw some stuff into a duffel bag at the last moment, remembering he was going on a long trip.

This seemed to remind Sanguine too, because he could hear him cursing like crazy in the other room about not enough underwear. Or pants.

Finally they had left and were at the airport approaching Dusk and Vendetta, who were standing waiting for them. Dusk and Sanguine were going to Australia for the Quartz and Vendetta and Ray-Roy were going to Egypt for the Ruby.

"Hey Dusk!" Sanguine said cheerfully as he came up to the male Vampire.

Dusk looked at him.

"Hey Pretty Lady," Ray-Roy grinned at Vendetta. "Don't worry, I promise I won't screw up again. I think my hunger had gotten in the way, figuin' that I had skipped breakfast and only had a couple bites of a muffin for food."

She looked at him. "As long as we get the job done I'm good."

His grin widened, "Well then what are we waitin' for?"

She turned to her dad and gave him a quick nod then headed off towards Terminal A. Ray-Roy went to follow but was intercepted by Dusk. Sanguine had gone ahead to get seated and to take care of the luggage, leaving Ray-Roy alone with Dusk.

"Erm, hi?" Ray-Roy tried.

"I just wanted to let you know," Dusk said in a scarily calm and quiet voice that he had to strain to hear. "That if you somehow manage to hurt my daughter in some way, whether it be physical, which I can't see, or emotionally, I can't see that either. But if you do somehow manage to harm her you and I will be having a Talk."

"A…. Talk?" Ray-Roy asked.

"Yes. And it will mostly be me beating you within an inch of your life while you beg for me to just kill you to end the torture. Understand?"

Ray-Roy had gone and deathly shade of white. "Y-yes. No hurting Pretty- I mean Vendetta."

"Good." And without another word, he walked away.

Ray-Roy stayed frozen in place until a woman came on the loudspeaker calling for the last minute boarding for Cairo, Egypt. He hurried over to the Terminal A and got onto the plane, finding Vendetta in a corner. He made his way over then slid onto the seat next to her.

Her eyes flickered to him, "Airsick?" she guessed when she saw how pale he was.

"No."

"Good."

Meanwhile…..

Dusk got onto his plane and sat down next to Sanguine in the back of the plane. The Texan frowned, "What took you so long?"

"Me and Ray-Roy had a little talk."

"Oh," Sanguine went quiet then began craning his neck to look out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't kill Ray-Roy then put his body in a dumpster."

"I didn't."

"Where'd you put it?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Oh good."

A Few Hours Later….

Vendetta and Ray-Roy stepped off the plane and into the airport. The noise was extremely loud and annoying and Vendetta had almost attacked a man next to her who was yelling across the airport at his wife but managed to retrain herself long enough for the man to get lost in the crowd. Not that that mattered. If she really wanted to, she could find him within seconds thanks to her predatory senses.

"So," Ray-Roy said loudly to be heard over the noise. "Where are we gonna go now?"

"We're heading to the hotel," she said back, her voice low.

"What?" Ray-Roy leaned closer.

"We're heading to the hotel," she said, slightly louder.

"What?"

She grabbed him and drug him into a nearby door marked 'Airport employees only'. It was dark, and filled with cleaning supplies and smaller than the airplane bathroom. They could barely fit and were squished together. _"We're going to the hotel."_

"Oh," Ray-Roy said then smirked. "Admit it, you like me."

She slammed him into a wall then stalked out the door and over to the luggage pick-up area. After grabbing her duffel bag and Ray-Roy's, she went outside into the hot, humid air and hailed a cab. The luggage had just been put into the back when Ray-Roy came up.

"There you are," he said, slightly out of breath. "I was looking all over for ya."

"I decided to go out on my own," she replied climbing into the cab. He jumped in next to her and the taxi started up. "So which hotel are we stayin' at?" They pulled away from the curb and joined the morning stream of traffic.

"The Grand Hotel," she looked out the window.

"Sounds grand."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Vendetta grateful for the silence. It didn't last long.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"Shut up or you'll be walking."

This continued on for the next four minutes until they had gotten to the hotel, luckily before Vendetta could strangle Ray-Roy. She paid the driver then jumped out and grabbed her bag from the trunk. Ray-Roy came up behind her. "Here let me take that for ya."

"I can carry it," she went on ahead while he grabbed his own and walked through the hotel door, it shut on Ray-Roy making him curse. Once they were both inside, they walked up to the counter where a young woman sat.

Vendetta had booked a room the night before so all she had to do was say her name and they had their key. Ray-Roy walked over to the elevator while she did this. The doors opened when Vendetta walked over with two keys and they went up to the fourth floor.

By the time they had dropped their stuff off in the room and were walking the streets of Cairo it was noon. Ray-Roy complained about being hungry until she threatened that if he didn't shut up he would never have to worry about being hungry ever again.

Finally they reached the edge of town, Vendetta turned to Ray-Roy. She stood in the shadows of a building. "The ruby is somewhere out in the desert, in the ancient tomb of Queen Ankhesenpaaten, and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait." Ray-Roy held up his hands. "Queen Ankhesen-who?"

"Queen Ankhesenpaaten," she repeated. "The only wife of King Tutankhamen. She-

"Who's that?"

"King Tut."

"Oh."

"She was, like I said, the only wife of King Tut and had two children, whose names are not known. Ankhesenpaaten-

"Okay, don't just go rambling off information. Keep it simple."

Vendetta glared, "When the queen died, the ruby we are looking for was placed inside of the coffin of the Queen where it is to this day. We have to locate the resting place underneath a pyramid just south of here, get in, find the burial chamber, get the gem then get out."

"Okay," Ray-Roy nodded. "And how exactly are we going to get there?"

"I hate you," Ray-Roy said to the camel he had been riding for the last forty-five minutes. They had gotten the camels from a camel rental shop down the street then headed out into the desert.

"Make sure to wear sun screen," Vendetta had said as she gracefully climbed onto her own camel, Sally, and grabbed the reins.

It didn't take long for him to find that he and his camel, Betsy, were not going to get along well. First he couldn't figure out how to get on her so he had gotten frustrated and begun yelling at her. That earned him a wad of camel spit in his face for his efforts. Then when he finally managed to climb up he was immediately bucked off after accidentally pulling on one of her ears. But, finally, after ten minutes they were wandering around the desert out in the blinding sun.

Ray-Roy wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked over at Vendetta, who sat with her back straight and eyes on the horizon. She was still wearing her black coat even though that looked odd.

"How can this heat not be affecting you?" He called as he realized there were no signs of sweat or heat exhaustion.

"I am a Vampire," she said simply, not looking at him. "The weather does not bother me, neither does the sun. Vampires can get sunburned and tan, but we normally try to stay out of the sun as much as possible."

He scowled. Betsy spit. "Grr. She keeps doing that! Why won't she stop it?"

"Because that's what camels do," Vendetta responded evenly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask her."

"That doesn't make sense, she can't tell me anything."

"I was testing you to make sure you actually weren't that stupid and try it."

"Oh."

Vendetta turned her head slightly, "We're here."

Ray-Roy immediately perked up. He looked around, "Where is it?"

"There," she gestured at a tall pyramid off to their right. It looked like any other pyramid, made of bricks stacked together up to a point high in the sky.

"Great!" Ray-Roy was in a better mood as they stopped next to the pyramid and hopped down from the camels. Vendetta put her jacket back on. The animals were trained to stay in one place so they left them and wandered round the base of the pyramid for the excavation site entrance into the tunnels below. After a few minutes they finally located it and stopped next to the hole.

Ray-Roy smirked, "Ladies first," he gestured at the stairs. She walked in and he followed. Neither needed a flashlight since Ray-Roy had no eyes and Vendetta was a Vampire. The tunnels were narrow and dark, ancient hieroglyphics lined walls, large stones littered the ground making walking treacherous for someone who didn't watch their step.

They stopped at a crossroads and Vendetta took out a map. After a few seconds she put it away and they continued on straight. Ray-Roy found it completely unfair that his footsteps were the only ones that echoed down the corridors while Vendetta's were completely silent.

"Take a left ahead," Vendetta said quietly. "Then go down the hallway and turn another left. That's the burial chamber."

"This place sure does give me the creeps," Ray-Roy said back, looking around. He grinned. "Could you hold my hand?"

"Man up."

They reached the burial chamber and heard voices. Ray-Roy tensed. Vendetta moved to one side of the doorway and pressed herself against the wall. Ray-Roy did the same at the other side. She peered around the corner and saw four men gathered around a sarcophagus looking at it with flashlights.

"Man Greg," said a burly man. "You were right, this _was_ easy."

A thin man with a mustache laughed, "I told ya Sam. Tomorrow's the big day where they remove this body. This was the last chance we woulda had to nab somethin' big."

"Shut up," snapped a taller man with grey eyes. "And help me open this thing."

"Yeah," the fourth man, a red head agreed. "We can't lift this thing ourselves."

The burly man, Sam, sighed. "Fine Harry."

The four men grabbed the edges on the lid and on the count of three lifted it up and off the sarcophagus. They laid the next to it then peered in.

"Ew," Greg said crinkling his nose. "That is gross."

"Who would have thought this shriveled up thing was a queen."

"Weird. Whatever, we aren't here for the body anyway. Now where is that 'priceless' ruby everyone's talkin' about?" the red head said.

"Right here," Greg picked up the crown the queen had on her head and held it up. It was gold and slightly dirty with a few gems imbedded into the rim. The ruby was the largest and sat in the center of the crown.

Ray-Roy got Vendetta's attention. "Let's kill em," he whispered.

"What was that?" tall man said and Vendetta pulled her head back.

"What was what Travis?" the red head asked.

"I thought I just heard someone say something."

"No one else is here," Sam scolded. "It's the workmen's day off, no one's gonna be in here except for us."

"I could have sworn I heard someone say 'Let's kill em.'"

Greg sighed, "Fine. If it'll make you feel better, Andrew, go check the corridor."

Vendetta saw a flash out of the corner of her eye as Ray-Roy took out a straight razor similar to the one his father used. They looked at each other and Vendetta held up three fingers.

The footsteps drew closer.

Two….

A flashlight beam illuminated the doorway.

One….

Andrew, the red head, stopped in the doorway, looked out then opened his mouth to call back as Ray-Roy's straight razor slashed across his throat. He fell back; flashlight dropping and the three remaining men looked up to see two figures step into the room. One wore a black jacket even though they were out in the desert and the other wore sunglasses in the dark.

Vendetta went for Sam, punching him and grabbing his arm, snapping it easily then whipping a dagger out of her jacket pocket and across his throat. His blood splattered the ground. Ray-Roy went low at Travis, getting a couple punches in. He ducked the return swing and came up behind him, straight razor going for the kill.

Greg stood still, eyes wide in fear, his face pale in the dim light. His hands gripped the crown so hard his knuckles turned white. His gaze flickered to his three dead companions whose blood now was staining the ground crimson. "What do you want?" his voice was weak and broke at the end.

"Give me the crown," Vendetta said.

He shook his head. "No, it's mine."

Ray-Roy shook his head, smiling. "Look," he said. "Obviously, you ain't that bright so I'll lay it to yah straight. Give us the crown and you won't meet the same fate as your buddies there. Okay?"

Greg licked his lips nervously. His eyes went from Ray-Roy to Vendetta to his buddies then back to the Texan, "Promise?"

His smile widened, "Promise."

He looked down at the crown then nodded and threw it to Vendetta. Her hand snapped up and caught it easily.

"So, you'll let me go now?" Greg asked.

Ray-Roy's grin showed off all of his teeth. "Nope!"

They headed back to the hotel on the camels. The sun was beginning to set but Vendetta decided to wait on the serum until later. About an hour later they had reached the hotel and were up in their room. Vendetta went and took a quick shower. Ray-Roy was passed out on the bed when she got out dressed in her normal type of clothing. His clothes lay in a heap on the floor she had to step over to walk across the room.

She laid her jacket over a chair and sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. The Vampire grunted when the pain hit and fumbled for a syringe. After the contents had been emptied into her bloodstream, she took out her phone and checked the messages.

One missed call.

She speed-dialed the number then pressed the phone to her ear, leaning back in the chair and kicking her feet up onto the desk. It was picked up almost immediately.

"It's done," she said.

"Any complications?"

"Just a couple of mortal grave robbers hoping to land a fortune on the black market with a stolen gem, nothing major."

"Good, we're closing in on the Quartz right now and should have it within our possession by tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Where is the Ruby?"

"I'm looking at it right now."

Vendetta took out the Ruby she had removed from the crown and examined it in the moonlight that shone through the balcony's sliding glass doors. She heard another voice in the background.

"I have to go. I'll contact you when we have the gem."

"Okay. Good night dad."

**REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After hanging up with Vendetta, Dusk put his phone away and turned to Sanguine who was glaring at him impatiently. "Let's go."

"Finally," Sanguine muttered and followed Dusk towards the Sydney Opera house. "So did she say anythin' about my son?"

"Nope."

"Do you think she killed him?"

"Possibly."

"And you didn't _ask?"_

"Why would I? I don't care about him."

"Well _I _do. He's my kid and apparently that's what good parents are supposed to do."

"And where'd you find that out?"

"A parenting book I think."

"That was a good parenting book."

"I know."

They reached the entrance to the Sydney Opera House and Sanguine took care of the security system. After that was finished, they climbed up onto the roof and made their way over to one of the large skylights.

Dusk began to pry open the sky light while Sanguine looked around. The view was breath taking, the ocean stretching for miles in front of him and the moon turning the beach to silver. Stars glittered around the white orb hanging in the sky, casting a soft light around the surrounding area.

"Come on," Dusk's voice snapped him out of his day dreaming and Sanguine turned to see the Vampire holding the window open enough for him to crawl through. Sanguine nodded and slid down.

There was a ledge right underneath the skylight and he managed to balance himself on it and work his way over to one of the balcony seats. Dusk followed using that strange grace all Vampires had.

The opera house was even more beautiful than the pictures showed it. The ceilings were high and arched. Lights lined the supports, directed at the empty stage. Rows of empty seats were below and many more were in the balconies.

The Quartz was somewhere below, in the lower regions of the basement. Sanguine looked around, didn't see any guards, and made his way down to the ground floor.

He began to walk along the wall then stopped when he sensed someone behind him. He whipped around to see Dusk standing behind him.

The Vampire raised an eyebrow and the Texan scowled. "You are so dang quiet."

Dusk shrugged then brushed past him, Sanguine hurried after him onto the stage. They walked around for a few minutes and located the trap door they would take down to the lower levels.

With one more quicker look around for guards, Sanguine jumped down after Dusk. The lower level was a lot less extravagant then the upper, with dark corridors and low ceilings with narrow walls pressing in on either side enough to make you feel claustrophobic. The carpet was a deep red, like the carpet in the aisles above.

"So," Sanguine whispered as they started walking. "Where's the Quartz?"

"It should be down in the costume room," Dusk murmured back. "I think it's in some jewelry."

"Oh," Sanguine nodded. "This should be pretty easy then. Get to the costume room, find the jewelry and get out of there. After all, how much jewelry can this place have?"

Just then they reached a door with a brass plate on it with the words 'Costume Room' engraved onto it. They opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh," was all the Texan could say. Different types of clothing were bursting out of racks and shelves. All sorts of styles and colors and shapes, they hung on hooks and were draped over chairs. Most were hung up on a long rack that took up one entire wall while the other was one giant mirror and make-up counter with different types of cosmetics lined up. "This may be harder then we thought."

They walked around, sorting through the clothes, looking for any type of jewelry. Sanguine found some bracelets but they weren't made out of Quartz. Or at least that he could see.

After another few minutes, he finally found it. "Got it!" Sanguine hurried over to where a large necklace lay on the edge of the make-up counter. The Quartz was at the very center of it, at the end of a delicate chain. The smoky gem had a gold edging and was inlaid with bronze.

Dusk walked over and looked at it then nodded. "Let's go."

Then the alarms went off.

"Oh crap," Sanguine muttered and they rushed out of the room. They tore off, down the hall towards the trap door they had come up. Sanguine began to feel lost as they went through the twisting corridors, glad that Dusk knew where he was going.

Finally, they reached it and they scrambled up the ladder onto the stage as guards poured in from all sides. The Texan cursed.

"Come on!" Dusk took off toward the side curtain and Sanguine followed. He heard guns being cocked and ducked behind the stage just as they fired.

Shouting could be heard from all different angles, boots thudding on the ground. Dusk led the way deeper backstage. They raced down the hallways, twisting and turning till they got to a door. Suddenly, a side door opened and five guards stepped out.

"FREEZE!"

Off course, Sanguine and Dusk did the opposite. Dusk caught one of the guards across the jaw with a punch while Sanguine went to work with his razor. By the time they had finished with those, more guards had arrived and the sound of a siren was heard approaching.

The newcomers surrounded Dusk and Sanguine, closing off all exits. "Now gentlemen," Sanguine said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

They raised their guns.

He cursed and grabbed Dusk. With a wave, the Texan and Vampire disappeared into the ground. The mission was complete.

**Hope you like that! Does anyone think Vendetta and Ray-Roy should meet up with Spring-Heeled Jack? Please tell me in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ray-Roy woke up and saw Vendetta sitting at a desk with her feet kicked up on it. At first he thought that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open but then she blinked and he knew that she hadn't. Now that they weren't talking or fighting someone he could finally get a good look at her.

She was tall. Probably 5 foot nine, almost as tall as Dusk. She had the same black hair as him as well, and the same blue eyes. Her movements were like a jungle cats and her presence somehow seemed to make the room colder. Her clothing of choice was tight, black everything. From her jacket to her boots, it was black. Her shirt was sleeveless and fitted, while her skin-tight trousers were tucked her calf length, high-heeled combat boots.

She was beautiful, with that strange enchanting aura most Vampire's seemed to have. Her black hair fell past her shoulders, like a wave of shadows, stopping just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an electric blue, the same color of lightening. They lit up like lightening too Ray-Roy noticed when her anger flared. Or he did something that made her mad. He could still remember when he accidentally tripped the alarm, how her eyes flashed like heat lightening in the distance back home in Texas. She had that look like she was going to rip his head off and he found it immensely attractive when she didn't hesitate to show him exactly how angry she was. He was glad that someone other than his parents had the guts to tell him off. That's what he liked in a woman, a rebellious attitude. Ray-Roy could tell that no one told her no, or if they did they changed their minds soon after and were never seen again alive.

He had met other Vampires before, worked with a few. But none of them had been like Vendetta. She was far more dangerous than the others. Ray-Roy vaguely wondered how old she was, but had a feeling that if he asked he would be dead before he got the answer.

"Are you going to stop staring or do I have to make you?"

Ray-Roy jumped at the cool voice then met the gaze of the Vampire. "Naw," he said putting a smirk on his face. "Hungry is all. Ain't there anythin' to eat round here?"

He stood up and began to wander around the room, trying to find some food. There was a tray of breakfast on the table. "Wow, this hotel has great service."

"Actually," Vendetta looked away from the window. "I got that for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I don't want you messing up our entire operation and making us fail the job. Like you almost did at the first museum." There it was again, that heat-lightening flash in her eyes.

"Oh."

Within five minutes the tray was empty and he was taking a shower. Vendetta waited outside, her bag slung over her shoulder. Ray-Roy finished dressing and came out of the bathroom with his bag. "Let's go."

Vendetta had stayed up that entire night, watching the moon move across the starlit sky and trying to ignore the feeling of her skin on fire and her bleeding gums. She dabbed at her mouth then looked at the wad of tissues. Her blood was darker then a normal person's, almost black. She pressed the tissues back to her mouth till the bleeding stopped for now then threw them away. It was like this every time she used the serum. Her body wanted to change but it couldn't, consequently she would get itching, pain, burning and bleeding gums from her fangs trying to come out.

So, take her mind of the discomfort, Vendetta started to think about her new partner.

Raymond-Leroy Sanguine. So many things went through her head when she thought about him. Sure he had good teeth, he was fairly handsome with the way he had his blond hair slightly messed up and the slight bit of stubble along his jaw line. But then there was the fact that he was obnoxious, stupid, immature, irresponsibility, annoying to no end; worthless, disrespectful, womanizing, self-centered. The list went on. And what was with the no eyes thing? Did it run in the family to take their eyes out? What was with that family and eyes? He was just like his father; both seemed to like to wear brown suits and cowboy boots. They had identical sunglasses, and Vendetta was sure that Ray-Roy's straight razor was a knock-off of Sanguine's.

Finally, the sun began to creep over the horizon. The monster inside her settled down and the pain went away. She heard Ray-Roy's breathing change from the deepness of sleep, to quicker, lighter breaths of wakefulness. She sensed him staring at her and she amused him for a few minutes by pretending not to notice then snapped. "Are you going to stop staring or do I have to make you?"

He jumped then regained his composure and smirked. "Naw," he said. "Hungry is all. Ain't there anythin' to eat round here?"

Twenty minutes later, they paid at the front desk, and the Texan went to go get a cab but Vendetta grabbed his arm, stopping him. "We're walking to the airport," she said.

Ray-Roy frowned. "Why? Ain't getting' a cab faster?"

"It is," Vendetta agreed. "But we need to lose our shadows."

He glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, two men ducked their heads when they saw him looking. "Ah, we do appear to have some." Ray-Roy turned back to his companion and straightened his sun-glasses on his nose. "Have a plan?"

"Lead them somewhere out of the way. We'll dispose of them there then get rid of the bodies and head to Peru."

"Peru?"

"Yes, that is where the Peridot is located at."

"Why would it be in _Peru _of all places?"

"It just is. Now shut up, we'll turn here then lead them to the junkyard a few blocks away."

They turned and continued down the path. The hot Egyptian sun was making Ray-Roy extremely hot and he could feel sweat trickling down his neck and forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his hand but ignored it, he grew up in Texas after all; he was used to hot climates. 'But not as hot as this,' he reflected bitterly.

Vendetta, on the other hand, was completely ignoring the heat and sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Just because she didn't mind the heat didn't mean she liked the sun. After another minute or so, they reached the junkyard she had talked about and turned. The two men that had been trailing them the entire way stepped forward, knowing what was happening.

It hadn't even taken them two minutes to subdue the two men. And now they stood, deeper in among the mounds of junk piled high against the sky with the men tied up at their feet with some rope they found nearby. Vendetta's phone buzzed and she moved off to answer it.

Once she was out of ear-shot Ray-Roy turned to the men and smiled. "Hello there, I'm just gonna cut to the chase since my colleague is very quick when it comes to phone calls and we won't have much time 'fore you two fine fellas are lyin' in a ditch somewhere. So I'll give you a chance to answer our questions without as much pain involved. Got it?"

The man on the right glared at him. The other looked slightly scared.

"Great! Now, what were ya fine gentlemen doin' trackin' us?"

"We were assigned to stop you from doing your current mission." The first man spoke with an Australian accent.

"Ah, yes. And who told ya to do that?"

"The Sanctuary of England," the second man was English.

Ray-Roy nodded. "Okay then, so do you have any other friends running around that we should know about?"

The first man's eyes narrowed. "Why should I answer that? If I told you yes then you would make us give up their locations and plans but if we didn't you would just kill us or use us as leverage."

Ray-Roy scratched his jaw. "Naw, we're already busy enough jetting out all over the world. We wouldn't have time to keep ya. You'd end up dead, layin' by the road somewhere where the crows peek your eyes out and wild animals chew on your bones and English gentleman, are you okay? You ain't lookin' so good."

The second man had gone slightly paler and looked close to being sick. He nodded. The first was shifting his weight.

"Good! So _are_ there more of ya out there tryin' to stop our insidious scheme?"

The Australian's glare intensified. "You'll not get anything out of me.

"Last chance," Ray-Roy said as Vendetta's phone call ended. "Cause I am, I guess ya could say, the 'good cop.' But my friend over there, will kick your sorry but into next week if you don't give us a straight answer or more pain is gonna come to ya."

The Australian remained unfazed. "I know who you two are and nothing will work on me. I'm not afraid of you or your girlfriend."

Ray-Roy's smile widened. "Well, then I guess we'll find out." Vendetta walked over silently. The Australian shifted his weight again. Her face gave no clue as to what the phone call was. She stopped in front of the two men, standing unnaturally still and not saying a word.

The Texan heard the second man suck in his breath.

"Did you get anything out of them?" she asked finally, not taking her eyes off their captives.

"Other than that they were hired by the English Sanctuary and that the fine man on the right is from Australia while his friend comes from England. They are being extremely tight lipped."

She nodded slowly. She examined them for a few more moments then spoke again. "Who are you?"

The Australian stuck out his chin. "You won't be finding anything out from me."

"Maybe," Vendetta said. "But your friend might."

The Englishman's eyes widened slightly and he looked like he was beginning to panic. Ray-Roy smirked. "Great! So, what's your name?"

He licked his lips then spoke. "Robert Winters."

"And who's your friend?"

"Don Dredge."

Don scowled. "Why'd you tell them that?"

"I'm sorry! I'm not good under this type of pressure."

"You aren't good under _any _type of pressure."

"This is fun," Ray-Roy said. "This is _really _fun."

"What is your plan?" Vendetta got the conversation back on track.

"We'll never crack," Samuel said defiantly.

"We were trailing you!" Winters blurted. "Our other friends, they're tracking the other members of the team. We were supposed to try to stop you from getting the gems but if that failed we were supposed to wait until you met with your employer then spring a trap.

Ray-Roy could tell Don was getting angry.

"Stop saying our plan!" The Australian snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

Don sighed. It was over, he looked at them as he, for the third time, he shifted his weight. "There are more of us," he said. "We aren't the only ones and you aren't going to get away with this."

Vendetta looked at him for a few moments then turned. "Take care of them and meet me at the airport."

After the men were dealt with, Ray-Roy hailed a cab and arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before the flight. He found Vendetta walking onto the plane and hurried after her. They sat in the back, out of the way of everybody else. Ray-Roy spent most of the time trying to strike up a conversation and flirting with her but she ignored him, looking out the window instead.

She checked the Ruby, making sure it was in her pocket a few times and watching the other passengers. Don had said there were more of them and that could be anyone.

She took stock of who was on board. A few women, obviously on fancy trip, sat to their right across the aisle. A business man sat in front of them and in front of him was a newly- wed couple.

"So Vendetta," Ray-Roy said.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What was the phone call about?"

"Dusk and Sanguine checking in on us."

"Did you tell them about those nice two men?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"What do you normally do?" Ray-Roy asked, almost making her sigh in irritation.

"What do you think?" she said back.

He thought for a few moments.

"Killing mostly," she said patiently. "But I do other things to."

"Oh. I knew that." He said, trying to regain some of his authority.

"Sure you did." She went back to staring out the window.

"Do you do a lot of jobs?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "I do too. What other stuff do ya do?"

"Theft, assassination, pretty much anything as long as I get paid or there is something in it that is an advantage to me."

"What's your favorite job so far?"

She didn't respond and he quickly realized that was all he was getting out of her for now.

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate them and always look forward to more! By the way, I'm thinking about adding some more SP villians to make an appearance. (Maybe not have them stay entirely throughout the story, but to make a small guest appearance.) If anyone has a request, or idea, leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived in Peru in the late afternoon. After disembarking and once again getting their luggage, they headed out into the hot, humid air. Ray-Roy grinned. He was used to the heat. "This is the weather I like," he said, looking around at the tall trees. The brilliant sun shone high over the green, reflecting in the small puddles of water from the recent rain.

Vendetta stepped out beside him, bag over her shoulder. "Of course it is," she responded. "You're from warm climates."

"Yep," Ray-Roy said. "Grew up in Texas, almost every day was bright and warm, barely a breeze. Only days that weren't like that were days when a tornado touched down nearby."

"If only it had touched down on you," she murmured wistfully and started across the parking lot to a rental car.

Ray-Roy readjusted his bag over his shoulder then hurried after her. "Aw come on, you know you like me."

"No I don't," Vendetta said, opening the passenger door and getting inside, throwing her bag into the back seat.

The Texan jumped in beside her, doing the same with his own bag before starting the car with the keys. "Trust me," he said. "You like me. You just don't know it yet."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he pulled out onto the road.

"So," he said looking at the road. "Where're we goin'?"

"We'll go and look around the area that the peridot is in," she said looking out the window at the trees that blurred past them. "It's a few miles west of this town and should be pretty straight forward in getting there."

"Good," Ray-Roy nodded. They drove for a few minutes in silence and he stole a quick look at her. She seemed lost in thought. She had been acting like this ever since she had gotten that call.

"Everythin' all right?" he asked, turning back to the road.

She didn't look at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Seem tense is all. Was that call you got only about them checking up on us?"

She hesitated. "Dusk and Sanguine were being ambushed. I was just wondering if they were okay."

"Oh." He went quiet and they drove for a few more minutes in silence. He wasn't sure of how to take the information. Sure, Sanguine had been ambushed plenty of times but usually he was _with _him when it happened. "I'm sure they're fine," he finally said. "My dad has the habit to randomly burrow places and Dusk is a psychotic Vampire so it shouldn't be that bad. They've been in worse situations."

"True."

Ray-Roy hid a smile. He had managed to finally do something right without her injuring him. Maybe he would get a hug.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the place the peridot was in and got out of the car. A warm breeze rustled the trees above their heads and Ray-Roy was glad that he was wearing his sunglasses as he looked up at Machu Picchu. The ancient Mayan Relic rose up high above the ground, its shape was similar to the pyramid's he saw in Egypt, but unlike those, Machu Picchu's stone steps were dark with moisture and covered with slippery moss. The perfect combination for slipping.

Vendetta paused, cocked her head slightly, like she was listening. Then she straightened up and moved forward, slipping into the shadows. Ray-Roy followed her, careful to not step on anything that would create noise. Like a twig.

They moved together around the mountain of stone. Vendetta's movements silent and barely noticeable. Ray-Roy on the other hand, was having a bit harder time. He was moving pretty well, but every once in a while, he would step on a twig or accidentally send an animal running off. Every time that happened, Vendetta would glare and he would wince then mouth 'Sorry.'

It took them about half an hour to go entirely around the monument and get back to the car. "There are no entrances on ground level," Vendetta said. The flickering shadows played with her features. "So that means it must be higher up."

"You mean all the way up at there?" Ray-Roy looked up at the top of Machu Picchu, luckily he had his sunglasses on and he had no eyes so the sun didn't blind him.

"Yes, I didn't sense anyone here, so either we beat our competition here or they've already arrived and are waiting to spring a trap."

"What do you suppose we do then Pretty Lady?" He grinned.

She ground her teeth. "For the last time,_ don't call me that_."

Ray-Roy's smile just widened. Vendetta looked up at the top, where the entrance was located. Suddenly, her head snapped to the side.

The Texan's smile disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Shh!" Vendetta stayed like that for a moment, then her eyes widened and she yelled "DUCK!" as the ground at their feet exploded with machine gun fire. She shoved him back behind the rental car and they ducked down.

There was a loud "SMASH!" as the windows exploded. "Well," Ray-Roy said. "Looks like the windows aren't bullet-proof."

Vendetta dug into one of her pockets, she pulled out a small hand-held gun. She waited until the people had to reload before returning fire. Her aim was perfect and Ray-Roy heard the thud of a boy falling down the ancient stone relic to the ground. More machine fire. Vendetta ducked down again.

"Hey," Ray-Roy said. "What about me?"

Vendetta looked at him for a moment before reaching into another pocket and pulling out a gun identical to the one in her hand. "I want that back," she said then stood up when the gun-fire stopped and walked across the clearing to the trees, shooting as she walked. Once again, her aim was perfect and another two people fell down.

Ray-Roy waited for them to empty another round before doing the same as Vendetta, moving to the opposite side of the clearing the Vampire was on. He caught one in the head. Ray-Roy glanced over at Vendetta and saw her drop the hand-held weapon and go to one knee. She whipped out a pistol and continued to fire.

They continued this pattern for a while. Till one of the enemy got a lucky shot. Ray-Roy cried out then cursed. He gripped his shoulder, and bared his teeth. Now it was personal. He moved out back into the clearing, continuing to move the way he had gone into the trees, still firing. It worked. He managed to keep the last two people distracted enough so that Vendetta could get to the top and take them out. She blurred as she moved, faster than his eyes could follow.

After the last person was taken out, Vendetta looked down at him and nodded. He raced up the side of the monument, joining her at the top step, out of breath from running. And his wounded shoulder wasn't helping.

She, for her part, didn't even look different. "We don't have time to wait for tomorrow," she said after he got his breath back. "We have to go in and get the gem_ now_."

Her eyes flickered to his shoulder. "Or you can stay out here and keep watch if your shoulder is bad enough."

Ray-Roy immediately straightened up. He wasn't going to show any weakness, especially to her. "No," he said. "I'm fine. Nothin' slows me down. Especially bullets. Just a nuisance, they are."

She looked at him for a moment. She didn't move for a good fifteen seconds and he noticed she had been like this when she had sensed the enemy up where they were standing. He looked around, making sure that no one was going to sneak up on them then turned back as Vendetta nodded and walked into the entrance of the monument.

Ray-Roy looked at her for a moment then shook his head and followed her deeper into the monument. As they walked in silence, he found himself once again in a dream- like state as he watched Vendetta walk. Silent and deadly, movements like a jungle cats'.

Vendetta finally turned to him, her face in half shadow, making her pale skin stand out more. "Are you done staring?"

Ray-Roy jumped, realizing that he had been staring at her for a long time. He was pretty sure he said something impressive along the lines of "Um….."

She shook her head and continued, quickening her pace. He looked around and quickly found his bearings once again then made a silent promise. 'Don't stare at Vendetta anymore.'

Vendetta stopped so suddenly in a doorway that Ray-Roy almost ran into her. "We're here."

The Texan readjusted his sunglasses and peered into the room. The peridot sat in the middle of a large room on an old stone pedestal. The walls were cracked and had odd plants growing out of the cracks.

Vendetta didn't move for a few moments. Then she moved forward. Ray-Roy followed carefully behind her, looking for any traps that the men they had disposed of earlier had set up. Nothing jumped out at them and Ray-Roy couldn't help grin as Vendetta reached for the peridot. "This is too easy."

Then as Vendetta grabbed the gem, the room began to shake. She cursed. Ray-Roy yelped as a large piece of ceiling missed hitting him by only an inch.

"Come on!" Vendetta shoved the peridot into her pocket. She blurred and disappeared down the corridor. Ray-Roy swore and disappeared into the ground. He followed the path Vendetta took but found himself unable to keep up. So instead he took a short-cut to the path he knew Vendetta was going to take.

He erupted out of the path, using his momentum to carry himself up. Right when Vendetta ran into him. They went sprawling, Ray-Roy opened his eyelids and found himself looking into Vendetta's blue eyes. Before he could say something witty, the female Vampire was up and running again.

Ray-Roy leaped up and followed, this time she was going slower so he managed to keep up. The entire ceiling was falling down now, rocks smashed into the ground all over the place. A roar was all he could hear and he couldn't look up in fear he would trip over his own feet.

When he finally did manage to look up, he saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. The entrance. Vendetta was only a few feet away from the fresh air when something above caught his attention.

A jagged rock, about the size of a microwave, was crumbling apart and was going to fall on Vendetta. Vendetta mean-while, was sprinting for the exit. Putting everything into trying not to get hit and make it out in one piece.

Then the rock came lose.

Ray-Roy barely had time to yell her name before the rock smashed into her skull. Vendetta crashed to the ground, rolling slightly and leaving a trail of blood. He cursed and raced to her side. Blood was pumping out of a gash in the side of her head where the rock had hit it. Her body was already beginning to heal over but Ray-Roy knew that he had to get her out of there before the entire tunnel came down on them.

He grabbed her then sank into the ground, just as the entire tunnel collapsed.

**So, it has been brought to my attention by MJEG (Guest) that they need more opposition. I completely agree, so me and realtawit have come up with some opposition for them that will appear in probably the next chapter or so.**

**And to answer your other questions MJEG, thank you, I had a lot of fun coming up with Vendetta and Ray-Roy. I'm not exactly sure where I got her name, I think I heard it one day and after that I put together a character, added a back story and came up with the character we now have. No, I did not think of any other names to give her.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and thank you to everyone who has read it or commented or in some way contributed. The next chapter will be up soon. :)**


End file.
